The use of peripheral equipment in computer systems is not new in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,373 for a Field Programming Apparatus and Method For Updating Programs in a Personal Communications Device to Whitley et al. discloses a field programming apparatus and method for updating programs in a personal communications device. A method is provided for automatically loading a new program from the reprogramming card into memory in an accurate, foolproof manner. This is accomplished using a sequencing program stored in the reprogramming card and loaded into the memory portion of the device, where it is executed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,421 for an Interactive Terminal For The Access of Remote Database Information to Palazzi III et al. discloses an inexpensive telecommunications device utilizing existent components located in the home or office, such as a television receiver and a telephone, for creating an interactive display terminal for accessing information stored in remote computer databases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,497 for an I/O Control System for a Plurality of Peripheral Devices to Dewa discloses an input/output control system for a plurality of peripheral devices. A basic input/output system program enables a plurality of peripheral devices to interface with a host computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,577 for an Electronic Game Machine and Main Body Apparatus and Controllers Used Therein to Kato discloses an electronic game machine and main body apparatus and controllers used therein. The game is attached to the main host computer in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,706 for a Computer System Having a Remote Reboot Facility with Both Hard and Soft Reset Capabilities to Farrand et al discloses a computer system having a remote reboot facility with both hard and soft reset capabilities. FIG. 2 shows pagers and a phone can be connected to a console. A plurality of peripheral devices can be connected to a main host computer. A mechanism for re-booting and bootstrapping the peripheral to the host is provided in this invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,378 for a Network Computer Workstation With Initial Program Load Control to Sideserf et al. discloses a network computer workstation with initial program load control. A keyboard, mouse, floppy disk drive, hard disk drive, and a display device are all connected to a CPU.
We have observed that with contemporary systems such as those noted in the foregoing paragraphs, that when the peripherals are turned on, the basic input/output system is not rebooted prior to the loading of the operating system.